heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Slender Man
Slender Man is an internet meme and urban legend, first gaining stardom in the Something Awful forums, and branching out across the web as a figure that has established his own myths. He is popularly viewed as some sort of malevolent demon that abducts and psychologically traumatizes people, particularly children. Though what he does with them is unknown, it is speculated he kills them or takes them to another dimension. In some versions of the legend, he will impale captured victims on tree branches and save them for later skinning and consumption. It is widely considered that his "faceless pale man in a suit" persona is really a smaller form and that his true form is beyond comprehension for mortals. It is also thought that he may have a long-term (possibly cataclysmic) goal in mind, but this is specifically uncertain. He is widely recognized as a sort of pop culture icon and also a very controversial figure, and is a prime example of a Creepypasta villain at its best, being featured in many fictional stories around the web. Slender Man's motivations vary depending on version, but the original has him as a misanthropic predator that despises humanity and takes great pleasure in sadistically torturing them before devouring them; when he is not feeding, he simply likes to torture and kill. Some believe that he is real and sightings have been reported from diverse locations. Gallery Trivia * Slender Man's online fame originally spread from the Something Awful Forums, in an entry to a Photo Manipulation contest by a man named Victor Surge. Ever since the contest, Victor Surge started to create mini stories based on the character in which would later be known as "The Slenderman". Lots of people have created similar stories, ARGs (Vlogs and Blogs), video games and short movies. * MarbleHornets is another major early source of The Slender Man's stardom on the internet. In 2009, MarbleHornets became the first Alternative Reality Game to feature The Slender Man along with establishing and creating Proxies. Although this is the first Slender Man Vlog as well as ARG series, MarbleHornets does not feature The Slender Man, but an entity similar in appearance and abilities known as "The Operator". After the rise and popularity of the series, Many other ARG series (E.g. TribeTwelve, EveryManHybrid, DarkHarvest00, MLAndersen0, and CaughtNotSleeping) have been spawned ever since, and the Slender Man is featured in almost all. * Slender Man has also inspired the Endermen of the Minecraft series, having many similarities such as impressive height and lanky arms, but act differently in-game, like moving blocks with their elongated appendages. * Slender Man has many online games inspired and based around him - however, the most notable (and recent) one is known as Slender, which has become extremely popular and some gamers are claiming it is "the scariest game ever." * The 2012 horror film The Tall Man is loosely based on Slender Man. * A movie named Entity was in development but was canceled. * Slender Man also appears as a Team Fortress 2 monster known as Slender Mann. * Slender Man was in the Rap Battle By Unwanted House Guest in the ANIMEME RAP BATTLE. * Creatures named the Gentlemen to appear in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, they are a possible influence on the Slender Man mythos. * Slender Man appears in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series; he appears in the special episodes Concrete Giraffes and An Ishtar Family Christmas. He also appears in Marik Plays Slender. Slender Man is very humorous, not acting scary at all and always saying "HAAAAY GUUUUUYS" in a strange voice. * The Thin Guy set and Slendermog from AdventureQuest Worlds are based on Slender Man. * In Total Drama All-Stars, Slender Man is seen in the episode "Moon Madness". * Slender Man appears in Youtube Minecraft Videos. * He also makes an appearance in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, in the episode "Pinkie Apple Pie". * A goat version of Slender Man - called the Slender Goat - appears in the game Goat Simulator. * It's Rumored that his real name is Simon * He also Appeared in Total Drama,Gravity Falls,Spongebob,and Titanic. Category:Immortals Category:Omniscient Category:Tragic Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Famous Characters Category:Memes Category:Fathers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Anti Heroes Category:Xenophobes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Mind-Breakers